


Starco Week - Double date. The great unicorn chase.

by nautiscarader



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 3.5k in a single sitting, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, this might be a bit incohesive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: My submission for Starco Week 5 and their double date crossover prompt - which would be perfect for me to introduce two of my favourite couples, Wendip and Starco in the shared universe I had on my mind.Takes place in myThere is no such thing as canon"-verse, so finale was a bit different, magic is still there, etc.





	Starco Week - Double date. The great unicorn chase.

As wind blew through his hair, Dipper Pines clutched to the green shirt of his girlfriend, trying not to fall from the steed he was riding, and wondered if the last twenty or so minutes of his life was real. Wendy Corduroy let out a loud "Yee-haw" and kicked the creature underneath their bottoms with her thick shoes, which only made it go faster through the sparkling, almost illusory-looking tunnel.

But perhaps more bizarre than the muscular unicorn they were riding was the second one next to them, occupied by two equally odd teenagers. The boy had short, black hair, and was mounting the steed with much more confidence than Dipper. The girl with long, blonde hair on the other hand, not only was standing on the unicorn's back, but from time to time grew wings and flew next to them shooting spells from her hands.

Dipper pines swallowed, and as the tiny bit of chilli brushed his taste-buds, he remembered that it all started with a date.

============

Wendy wasn't that keen on California. It was a huge, crowded, cosmopolitan state, so different from the peaceful Oregon she grew up in. Well, as peaceful as Gravity Falls could be. But then again, the Pines twins were visiting her every Summer, and also every Winter since she started dating Dipper, so it only seemed fair she visited Piedmont. But Dipper and Mabel's home town was merely a pit-stop on a tour around the state in Dipper's first car, an older but still reliable pontiac Wendy christened "Bad-mobile".

Dipper deliberately picked the route to Los Angeles with as many stops next to vast national parks as he could, just to give his girlfriend a taste of her home town, and acquired a few warnings from park rangers when Wendy tried climbing sequoias (they weren't brave enough to issue a fine to a woman with large sharp weapon).

Once they got to the LA, though, things got complicated, and the couple got lost in the myriad of smaller towns, leading them to a serene, seemingly quiet place called Echo Creek.

\- Don't worry, dude. - Wendy spoke, eating a taco and ruffling Dipper's hair, as he continued shuffling through his pocket map. - I'm sure you'll find it...  
\- I knew there was a road here, to the Mariposa Falls... But it looks as if it disappeared! - he exclaimed, and began munching on his burrito.  
\- Maybe call Ford and tell him you've got a case of runaway road. - she chuckled.  
\- Come on, Wendy...  
  
The chestnut-haired boy fell defeated onto the vast paper map and groaned into it.

\- I wanted to make this date special... - he whispered - And instead, we're lost and we're eating fast-food...  
\- Damn good fast food, Dip. - Wendy added, but that didn't seem to cheer him up.  
  
She scooted towards him and laid her head onto the map. Her nose touched Fresno, his, quite appropriately, Lost Hills.

\- Hey. - she spoke, meeting his eyes.  
\- Hey.  
\- Dipper, you don't need to make it special, man. This trip is already cool...  
\- But I have to, it's our anniversa-

But before he finished saying the rest of the word, *something* let out a mighty roar behind them. Thinking a falling sequoia might have followed them, they turned around, and instead, they found a glowing, bright red portal swirling in the sky, just above the little fast-food place.

The unmistakable, bright red aura froze Dipper and Wendy's blood in their veins. Their trembling hands automatically found each other and their fingers entwined, when they realised their worst nightmare, the ones they, and a hundred or so people in the world still had till this day, was coming true. The worst part was, not many people seemed to have notice it, or cared.

\- He's... He's back... - Dipper cried, looking into the flaming whirlpool of smoke in the sky, and tears began flowing down his cheek.

But he wasn't. Instead of a demon, something much, much different came out of the hole. A glowing, black horse rushed out of the portal, trampling one unused table, and galloping down the nearest street, evading cars without much care.  
  
\- Don't you guys see what's going on?! - Wendy cried to the customers, much more interested in their meals - Run away, go find some shelter!  
\- Eh, it's not so bad - a middle-aged woman replied, licking off mustard from her finger - You should have been here last month, young lady, they were so rowdy then.

Dipper and Wendy exchanged bewildered looks.

\- Who was?

As if to answer the question, another loud noise reached their ears, when a stampede of bright, yellow unicorns, big and small, galloped through the portal, closing it behind. But there was a key difference this time. Someone was riding them.

\- Catch that Warnicorn! - the woman commanded, jumping into air and flying on her wings, while a young man in red hoodie took her place, steering the lightning-fast creature.  
  
Wendy and Dipper marvelled at the two, and only a distant shriek told them they have missed one unicorn aiming their way.

\- Wendy, watch out!  
  
Dipper pushed his girlfriend out of the way, but not quick enough to evade colliding with the oncoming monster. He looked at Wendy, saw he was safe, and in the split of a second he had left, closed his eyes.  
  
\- Dipper! - A paralysing shriek filled his ears, before a loud, neighing noise muffled it completely.  
  
But when Dipper Pines opened eyes, he realised he wasn't dead. Or at least if he was, he hasn't finished dying yet. He was bouncing up and down on the back of the creature, and as he looked back, he saw one person he didn't want to risk her life for his.

Wendy Corduroy jumped on the nearest tour bus and followed the magical stampede, until she was close enough to reach her hand to him.

\- Hold on! - she shrieked, as the bus manoeuvred around cars and unicorns alike, losing balance every few seconds.  
  
Dipper reached his hand, seeing Wendy's face getting bigger and bigger, but just when she was about to catch him, the railing she was holding onto broke, and she fell to the road underneath her.

\- Wendy!  
  
But once again, something seemed to have pushed her back, and when Wendy realised she hasn't lost all of her teeth and her life, she found out she was flying on a purple, cloud.

\- Hello, I don't think we've met yet!  
  
A purple, *talking* cloud.

Wendy raised her head, and saw where it came from. The same woman that was commanding the unicorn army was flying a few dozen feet above her, her six arms pointing vaguely towards her. Only then, when she got to her senses, she heard Dipper's voice.

\- Wendy! Here!

Sitting in a much more comfortable position, Dipper offered his help this time, and the cloud flew Wendy to her boyfriend, letting him secure her on the magical horse's back. The two pulled each other into a deep kiss, until they remembered that they were still riding a wild, unknown magical animal.

\- Hey, you two, grab onto your warnicorn!

A new voice reached them from their right, and they were welcomed by the dark-haired man they only saw a blur of before. He was smiling and as he steered his unicorn closer to theirs, he reached his hand towards them.

\- I assume you're tourists? - he asked, as if the situation was absolutely normal. - Name's Marco Diaz. And I'm gonna guess you're riding a warnicorn for the first time?  
  
Wendy and Dipper, clutching each other for their life, exchanged confused looks and nodded.  
  
\- Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of there in a mo. Star! - he shouted to the levitating girl above him.  
\- Not now, Marco, I nearly got him!  
\- We've got company!  
  
Star Butterfly turned around and only now saw the woman was joined with a man next to her. She looked at the Black warnicorn getting away, groaned and flew towards the stowaways. She put her six hands forward, making the whole herd slow down, until Wendy and Dipper understood they were no longer in danger of getting trampled or fall to the nearby road.

\- Well, thanks, guys, now he's gone! - she fumed. - But I guess you're alive. So, get off of mr Nibblepants, and let the professionals take the case.  
\- Er, thanks, but who are you...? - Wendy raised her brow, watching as wings and four additional hands retract into the young woman's body.  
\- I'm Star Butterfly...  
\- ... magical princess from another dimension, future queen of Mewni, Destroyer and Saviour of Magic, and winner of the Most Radical Dress competition Two-k-Nineteen... - Marco added, seemingly an often-repeated phrase  
\- ... and in case you haven't noticed, we're chasing a Dark Warnicorn! A creature of pure dark magic.  
\- And we ride the light ones - Marco added, stroking the mane of his steed, grazing on fake grass - We're the good guys, I suppose. It's kinda cliché, honestly.  
\- Hey, if that thing's escaped, we can help you catch it. - Wendy was quick to counter Star, hearing a note of superiority in her voice.  
\- Oh yeah? May we see your W.C.s?  
\- C.V.s, Star, C.V.s - Marco whispered.  
  
Dipper and Wendy looked at each other, and she let Dipper take from it. He reached into his pocket and produced a tablet, bound in a leather-looking case.

\- Hey there, this is Wendy, and I'm Dipper, and, I guess we're kinda doing the same thing over Summers...  
  
He flipped through pages and pages of his notes, riddled with not only drawings, but photos of monsters and creatures neither Marco nor Star has ever seen. And as he continued talking about them, curious smiles appeared on Marco and Star's faces.

\- ...and here's the Middle Foot, not the Big one, not the Small one, just the Middle one, and that's my sister, Mabel, playing cards with it, she's not with us today, but you know, she usually hangs out, and...  
\- Alright, alright. - Star stopped Dipper - So, you guys wanna go for a ride, huh?  
\- Er, I think so... - Dipper stuttered.  
\- You bet we want! - Wendy exclaimed.  
  
Star smiled. In a split of a second, light engulfed her, as she transformed into her magnificent, otherworldly form.

\- Okay then, let's take a shortcut! Hold onto your horses!

Listening to her, the warnicorns all neighed and stood on their hind legs, as she twirled in the air, opening another portal, not unlike the one Dipper and Wendy saw above the taco stand. And next thing they knew, they were rushing through interdimensional tunnels, seeing time and space thumb-fighting as magic twisted them to whatever form Star Butterfly wished to be. They marvelled at the colours they so far could only dream about, until Marco Diaz nudged Dipper's arm and spoke, watching sparks in their widened eyes.

\- No, it doesn't get boring, trust me.  
  
Dipper and Wendy looked at each other, and let out a loud cheer, just as another world was opening in front of them. The warnicorn they rode seemed no problem walking on thin air, manoeuvring between two layers of clouds that seemed to create both ceiling and floor of a spacious dimension. Large, column-like structures of solid cloud connected two, creating a forest-like labyrinth of pink, between which the small herd had to geth through. After a while, though, Star commanded the warnicorns to stop, and flew onto the floor, reverting back to her human-like form.

Wendy jumped from the warnicorn, though it took a moment for Dipper to convince himself he won't fall through the odd-looking ground, if one could call it that.

\- So, what now? - Wendy approached Marco and Dipper, who were taking a much more cautious looks around.  
\- Now... the chase is on... - Star whispered, sneaking behind the tree-like formation.

Wendy and Dipper exchanged confused looks and followed Marco, who in turn was a step behind Star.

\- So, where are you guys from?  
\- Gravity Falls, Oregon - they both replied, and Wendy playfully nudged Dipper  
\- Well, I guess, I'm from Piedmont, but I pretty much live there for like half a year.  
\- And where is she from? - Wendy pointed at Star, who was licking the horse-shoe pattern in the cloud beneath her.  
\- Star is from Mewni, that's a, uh, a different dimension. Like this one. - he looked around - And we met when she, uh, became a exchange student.  
  
He scratched his head.

\- Yeah, I know, weird. I don't think it was legal either.  
\- And you guys are okay with all that magic around? - Dipper raised his brow.  
\- Says a dude who stopped the end of the world with his sister - Wendy snickered.  
\- Uh, kinda. Trust me, Echo Creek have seen way, way weirder.  
\- And since when you two are a thing? - Wendy suddenly asked, stumping both Marco and Dipper.  
  
She turned around and winked.  
  
\- Eh, long story - Marco's face reddened. - Your typical school-friend-turns-into-a-squire-and-then-a-knight-to-the-princess one...  
\- Not too weird, then - Dipper retorted.  
  
Marco shifted his eyes towards Wendy, receiving an enthusiastic nod from brightened-face Dipper. Suddenly, Star raised her hand, prompting them to stop, and she squinted her eyes, taking a whiff of the surroundings.

\- He's here...  
\- So, what's the plan? - Wendy asked, her hand already on her axe.  
\- Marco, you're gonna try circle him with portals. Got your scissors?  
\- Sure do, Star.  
\- Now you two, we'll have to confuse him, so I can lure him into the pond...  
\- The what?  
\- The pond that purifies magic. - Marco quickly explained - Not our first rodeo.  
\- Wish I had Mabel's grappling hook... - Dipper mumbled - But I got grunkle Ford's laser pistol!  
\- Cool, set it to "just scare it". - Star spoke quickly.  
\- Eh, it doesn't do much more than a regular pointer. - he admitted - Ford brought it from a planet inhabited by cats, hence why it was considered a weapon of mass distraction...  
\- And I can scare it with this!  
  
And before Star could react, Wendy swung her axe into the tree-like column and jumped up, already hanging onto the nearest branch. A few seconds later, she was at the very top, waving at Star.

\- Cooool. No magic, old-school, I can respect that. - Star giggled, and flew up, turning into her butterfly form. - We can both scout for it from up high.  
\- Yeah, about that - Wendy pointed onto the horizon - Is that it?  
  
Star gasped when she saw a dark cloud heading straight onto them.

\- Positions!

Out of the four, it took Dipper the longest to find a suitable place for himself. He settled on just staying when he was, and aiming his "weapon" at the oncoming, miniaturised storm cloud. Soon, the traces of Dark Warnicorn's body became visible, and when Star shouted "Now!", all hell broke loose.

Marco took large, red scissors, unhinged them, and wielding both halves, made two flaming portals with each swing of his makeshift swords. Star was blasting spells from the other side, giving Dipper occasion to confuse the warnicorn with multiple beams of colourful light. And from up above, Wendy swung on what appeared to be liane made from candy cane, and landed on her feet, waving her favourite weapon. A few precise cuts along the way made the nearby stalactite-like structures fall down, cutting the Warnicorn's way out. He neighed, surrounded by two more unexpected foes, and only when it understood he was trapped, Star began her part.

Her body glowed, and the Warnicorn started falling through a portal in the floor, seemingly drowning in a yellowish liquid, the same colour as the steeds they were riding a moment before. It took Dipper a moment to realise the Warnicorn was going to be alright, no matter how gruesome sounds it let out.

And indeed, a moment later, a pure yellow unicorn emerged from the pond, prancing happily, as Star closed her distance to him.

\- There you go, little one - she spoke to the Warnicorn twice the size of hers, ruffling its mane - Who's a good creature made from pure magic?  
\- Well, there's that. - Marco took halves of his scissors and put them together, closing the portals around him. - Are you guys alright?  
\- I think so. - Dipper spoke, checking his body - But honestly, don't know if I was doing that much here...  
\- Nah, you were fine. - Marco patted his back - I was screaming on my first date with Star as well.  
\- I-I wasn't screaming. - Dipper stuttered.  
\- Yeah, you were - Wendy joked, walking from behind one of the fallen cloud tree.  
\- That was some quick-thinking with the pillars! - Star exclaimed.  
\- Thanks, not the first creature we caught that way. - Wendy smiled - Remember giant slug, Dip?  
\- I'm trying to forget it, actually... - he shivered.  
  
The three watched as Star helped the reborn Warnicorn prance around a few more times, before she took him to join the herd they left at the other side of the forest.

\- And do you do that often? - Wendy asked Marco, as the four walked back.  
\- It sometimes happens with wild Warnicorns. - he explained - And other times there are more... serious matters.  
\- Like, whole universe might asplode into powder matters - Star added, making unnecessary sounds with her mouth.  
\- But we've got lots of friends in different dimensions. And speaking of...  
  
Marco looked at Star, who nodded eagerly.

\- I think we could have a helping hand or two where you guys live. Seems it's pretty weird place by Earth's standards.  
\- Yeah, and we could use a spell-blasting princess as well, when, I don't know, heating's broken. - Wendy joked.  
\- Hey, do you think this would help us in our research? - Dipper interrupted - We...We might get access to all those dimensions Ford theorised about!  
  
He suddenly grabbed his head.

\- This... this might be amazing!  
\- Wow, your pocket dork sure gets easily excited. - Star nudged Wendy's arm.  
\- Tell me about it. - she rolled her eyes, looking at her boyfriend muttering under his breath.

Star once again performed her dance, opening large, glowing portal, and the four stepped back to their world, right back to the fast-food restaurant they left in such weird circumstances. Star made one more trip escorting the herd of warnicorns, and returned a moment later, back in her mewman form.

\- Hey, speaking of, what were you guys doing in Echo Creek anyway?  
\- Eh.. - Dipper scratched his head - I... I was going to take Wendy on our anniversary, and I was trying to find a road to Mariposa Falls, but...  
\- Oh, yeah, that road was eaten last year. - Marco explained quickly. - By a giant hungry caterpillar. The, uh, the city hasen't decided how to rebuild it yet.  
\- But we can take you guys there!  
  
This time it was Marco's turn to wield his magic. He took his scissors and cut the part of reality in front of them, opening door to a glade, with enormous waterfall in the middle, surrounded by massive, thick forest. Wendy and Dipper eagerly stepped through the portal, before Star said they will pick them up at sunset, mentioning something about "free tacos".  
  
\- Oh, Dipper... This is awesome! Just like home, never thought you guys have such cool places here.  
\- And, uh, you say it after you've done chasing an evil unicorn through a different dimension? - he chuckled.  
\- You know what I was talking about, mister...  
  
Wendy cupped his face and brought his lips to hers, pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss, which soon made both of them weak in their knees, and forced them to fall and roll on the soft grass, surrounding the vast lake.

\- Do you wanna go swimming? - Wendy suddenly asked, breaking the kiss.  
\- Er, I don't think it's legal here...  
\- Can you see any cops? - Wendy raised her brow - I brought my red swimsuit... Just don't look!

Dipper turned around, and closed his eyes, listening to his girlfriend changing clothes, already imagining spending their anniversary in one of the most serene and peaceful places he's been in.

But if Dipper Pines wasn't so faithful, and has taken a peek, he might have noticed a small cut on Wendy's thigh. What looked and felt like an ordinary bruise, had a definitely otherworldly black colour, the same as the unicorn, whose hoof has grazed Wendy when she was swinging her axe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185278157010/starco-week-day-5-double-date))


End file.
